


(Не)очевидные ассоциации

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Relationships: Gareth Bale/Luka Modrić
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	(Не)очевидные ассоциации

— А как же «Уэльс. Гольф. Мадрид», Гарет? — спросил Лука, укладываясь поудобнее с ноутом на животе. — Не собираешься последнюю часть менять на «Тоттенхэм»?

— Неа, — улыбнулся на экране Гарет. — Камеру поправь, а то мне одна твоя макушка видна, хоббит.

— Это у тебя глазомер плохой, гоблин, — поправил крышку ноута Лука. — Правильно, не меняй: отличная кричалка вышла.

— Вот сейчас обидно было, — сказал Гарет. — Гоблин, блин... Я б заменил, но... — Он поднёс телефон ближе к лицу и оглянулся, чтобы удостовериться, что никто не слышит. — Оставлю. Я вообще последнюю часть изначально не собирался включать... И не включил бы... Если бы не один хоббит... Неочевидные ассоциации...

— Ладно. — Лука почувствовал, как тепло становится в животе: то ли он от ноута нагрелся, то ли в этом признании было что-то горячительное. — Быть тебе за это не гоблином, а эльфом. Эльф тебя устроит? И заметь, я даже не обижаюсь, что перед Мадридом ты поставил гольф.

— Эльф? — переспросил Гарет, стягивая резинку с волос. Сходство с эльфом обозначилось, правда выступающий упрямый подбородок явно подсказывал, что бабушка этого эльфа вполне могла согрешить и с гоблином. — Тебе там на голову томик Толкина свалился? А гольф... понимаешь... это такая игра... — воодушевился Гарет.

— Понимаю-понимаю, — поспешно сказал Лука. — Эльф, гольф. Что тут непонятного? Ты мне потом расскажешь. Когда я приеду.

— Когда? — сразу спросил Гарет. Лука пожал плечами. — Обещаю ни слова не говорить про гольф.

— Вот это жертва! — засмеялся Лука. — А я не против пару раз загнать мяч в лунку... Ради твоего удовольствия.

— Пошляк! — фыркнул Гарет. — А потом будешь жаловаться, как у тебя спина болит.

— А ты рассказывать об этом каждому встречному.

— Да ладно, всё равно никто ничего не понял. — Гарет помолчал, глядя на улыбающегося Луку, и повторил: — Так когда?

— Как только выдастся перерыв... — Лука погладил тыльной стороной ладони экран.

— Значит ли это... — Гарет подставил под его виртуальные прикосновения губы. — Что ты готов для секса по скайпу, м?

— Дебил, — ласково сказал Лука. — Я пыль с экрана протираю.

У Гарета был отвратительный характер: не то что эльф — любой гоблин сбежал бы от него с криком, — но Лука ни эльфом, ни гоблином не был. Он не был даже хоббитом, откровенно говоря. Он был Модричем. Это значило, что его тоже не всякий смертный выдержит — однако Гарету это удавалось. Каждый раз, оставаясь наедине, они прощупывали друг друга улыбками — как сапёры минное поле — и, если сигнал не зашкаливал, Гарет осторожно клал руку Луке на колено, а Лука, сгребая за футболку, подтаскивал его к себе ближе.

— Я скучал... — говорил Гарет. И хотя они могли видеться за два часа до этого в раздевалке, Лука прекрасно понимал, что кроется за этими двумя словами.

Лука скучал тоже, особенно сейчас, когда Гарет улетел в Англию. Жизнь Луки нельзя было назвать скучной, однако с арендой Гарета в Тоттенхэм в ней словно сбились настройки. Не то чтобы она стала пресной, но какая-то перчинка из приправы исчезла. Валлийское упрямство и британское волшебство.

Наконец спустя время Лука нашёл свободную дыру в своём графике: несколько дней, которые можно было провести в Лондоне.

— Я как следует подготовлю для тебя своё гольфийское поле, — сказал Гарет, как только узнал, что Лука купил билет на самолёт. Рот у него растягивался от уха до уха, хотя он постоянно старался сжать губы.

— Да уж постарайся, — усмехнулся Лука. — А то у меня будет не так много времени.

Гарет встретил его в аэропорту, обнял, как и все вокруг обнимались, но в этом объятии чувствовалось, как напрягаются мышцы: обычно люди так сдерживают себя, чтобы не затискать кого-то до смерти. Возле машины Гарет позволил себе прижаться к Луке, обхватив его и сдёрнув с дороги, шутя про левосторонее движение, а внутри помог поискать карабин ремня безопасности, вжимая Луку в сиденье. Лука, смеясь, накрыл ладонью руку Гарета, защёлкивающую замок, из-за чего весь процесс занял минуты три, вместо пяти секунд, однако в течение этого времени стало предельно ясно: ни одной мины на поле нет. Оставалось доехать до дома.

Когда они добрались, Гарет захлопнул дверь, бросил ключи на столик в прихожей, вытащил из кармана телефон и, взглянув на время, спросил:

— Ты голоден?

— Да, — сказал Лука, встал на цыпочки, сгрёб Гарета за футболку и поволок в гостиную: она была на пути первой — где спальня, Лука ещё не разобрался.

Они плюхнулись на диван, и Гарет, бросив телефон рядом, сжал плечи Луки и зашептал дрожащим голосом:

— Я очень скучал... очень...

Вот это «очень» свело Луку с ума сразу же. Оно значило, что через три дня он на свой самолёт обратно до Мадрида может и не попасть: просто о нём забудет.

Он обхватил Гарета за шею, прижимаясь и толкая на диванные подушки, и выдохнул ему в губы:

— Я тоже... очень...

Лука уже хотел впиться в тонкие губы, перехватив обжигающее дыхание, но почувствовал, как наступил коленом на телефон, и тот тут же тренькнул уведомлением, высветившимся на экране.

— Оу... Извини... — проговорил Лука, бросив взгляд на всплывшее окошечко. Руки его словно оцепенели, когда он увидел текст. — Таааак... — сказал он, стискивая пальцы вокруг шеи Гарета и глядя ему прямо в лицо сузившимися глазами. — И кто такой Карлайл?

— Чччто? Кккто? — ошарашенно спросил Гарет. Он сейчас плохо соображал.

— Карлайл! — повторил Лука, взял телефон и ткнул его Гарету в нос. — Кто такой Карлайл?

Гарет сначала шарахнулся, потом вгляделся в экран и глубоко вздохнул. Лука всё ещё полулежал на нём, а ладонь Гарета лежала на его заднице, поэтому сосредоточиться было трудно.

— Лука... — начал Гарет. — Послушай... Это не то, что ты подумал...

— Там было написано «Дорогой Гарет, я рад, что помогаю перенести тебе одиночество», — ледяным тоном сказал Лука. — И название контакта — «Карлайл». Я всё видел.

— Позволь... — Гарет осторожно вытащил телефон из пальцев Луки, как это делают с пистолетом или ножом в фильмах, что-то набрал в поисковике и повернул экран к Луке.

— Шотландский актёр? — спросил Лука. — Отлично. Мне от этого стало намного легче.

Он сделал попытку оторваться от Гарета, упершись ему в грудь ладонями, но тот, удерживая его, проговорил:

— Постой... постой... — и стал возить пальцем по экрану за затылком у Луки. — Вот! — Он перевернул Луку на спину, уложив на себя, сам сел, опираясь на локоть, и выставил перед ним телефон.

Там была галерея картинок с Карлайлом.

— Вот... — Гарет смахнул одну. — И вот. — Он увеличил другую и замер в ожидании.

Лука с неприязнью посмотрел на фото, а потом, извернувшись, на Гарета.

— Что скажешь? — спросил наконец Гарет.

— Страшная рожа, вот что, — произнёс Лука и скрестил руки на груди. — Напоминает кого-то, не могу понять...

— Да? — Гарет в замешательстве поднёс телефон ближе к глазам. — Ну... Эээ... Ладно. — Он открыл личную переписку в твиттере и дал Луке. — Читай.

— Я не буду копаться у тебя в телефоне, — твёрдо сказал Лука.

— Хорошо. — Гарет отложил телефон и повернул лицо Луки к себе. — Мне попался на глаза трейлер с фильмом, где он снимался, и я вдруг обратил внимание, что... И решил посмотреть. Конечно, я знал о нём и раньше, но тут... В общем, я пересмотрел всю его фильмографию... вечерами... ночами... Я просто решил его поблагодарить.

— Я ни хрена не понял, — пожал плечами Лука. — За что ты его благодарил-то?

— За то, что его фильмы напомнили мне о тебе, болван! — рявкнул Гарет. — Пока сериал с ним смотрел, чуть руки по локоть не стёр!

— Серьёзно? — Лука взял его ладонь и посмотрел на неё.

— Я метафорически, — уточнил Гарет.

— Какой это сериал хоть? — спросил Лука, поворачиваясь и снова обхватывая его шею.

— Сказка, — улыбнулся Гарет, поглаживая его по спине.

— Посмотрим вместе? — сказал Лука, заваливая Гарета на диван, усаживаясь сверху и склоняясь над его лицом.

— Нет, такой двойной удар я вряд ли переживу, — засмеялся Гарет.

Он потянулся к губам Луки и уже почти почувствовал их вкус, как Лука встрепенулся, отклоняясь, и воскликнул:

— Точно! Я вспомнил, где я его видел!

— Неужели? И где же? — больше по инерции поинтересовался Гарет: сейчас ему это было как-то безразлично.

— В Хорватии, — ответил Лука. — На одном шабаше.

— Где? — переспросил Гарет. В ушах шумело, и ему показалось, что он ослышался.

— Неважно, — проговорил Лука и притянул к себе Гарета за футболку.


End file.
